


What Rough Beast

by threerings



Category: Gabriel Knight
Genre: Gabriel Knight 2, Gabriel Knight: The Beast Within, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened after Gabriel was bitten. Gabriel Knight/Friedrich von Glower</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Rough Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llwyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta, Niki_chidon for looking it over for me.

"You must do it!" shouted Von Glower. "Shoot it!"

Time seemed to stand still as Gabriel held the rifle and took aim at the enormous wolf in front of him. He thought he could hear his heart tolling out the seconds as the wolf growled and prepared to jump at him. Gabe was sure he could not shoot in time to save his life, would never make the shot. And then all of a sudden the gun recoiled and the wolf was lying dead at his feet. Gabriel found he had no memory of how it had all happened. He struggled to get his breathing under control. Funny how his heart had been beating so slowly only moments before, but now it was racing fast, too fast. He could hardly tear his eyes away from the body on the ground to glance at Von Glower. Gabriel's stomach roiled and he fought down the taste in the back of his throat.

"Guess my secret's out," he said finally. "I'm not a hunter. This shit sickens me."

"You are less experienced than I thought. But not for long, I'm sure."

Just then the pain returned, shooting up Gabriel's right leg from the bite in his thigh. The Baron bent to examine the wound.

"We need to clean it."

Gabriel gave another shout of pain, coupled with curses as the full implication of being bitten by a werewolf hit him. The body below abruptly contorted from wolf to human. A naked, almost beautiful human body. Gabe started to shake with revulsion and relief. "I killed him. You made me kill him. Thank god you made me kill him."

Von Glower slipped his arm around Gabriel's torso to support his weight. "Come on. We'll fix you up in the lodge, then I'll drive you back to Munich in the morning. I think you've done enough hunting for one trip."

It was a long way back to the lodge and every step brought new agony to Gabriel. He struggled to suppress any sound of pain from escaping his lips, but he knew the Baron was aware of the extent of his pain by the sympathetic looks and comforting murmurs he gave every once in a while. Finally, they reached the Lodge, all its windows dark at such a late hour. Friedrich guided Gabriel smoothly around obstacles and up the stairs. When they at last reached the bedroom, Gabriel realized it was not his own room, but Friedrich's.

"This is your room!"

"There is no one close by to overhear us here," Von Glower explained. "The others must not learn of this."

"Of course," replied Gabe as he lowered himself to sit on the bed. His leg throbbed from his hip to his ankle from the strain of their trip. He was sweating under so many layers and he hurriedly removed the coat and vest. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain as he eased his leg onto the bed and laid back. He was nearly asleep when he was startled by Friedrich's weight settling on the bed to his right.

"It's alright," soothed Friedrich. "We need to get that wound clean." He pressed Gabriel back to the pillows. "Just relax and I will take care of it." Gabe gratefully did as he was told. All the tension, fear, and pain of the last few hours was finally overtaking him, making him feel his exhaustion.

Friedrich's hands touched Gabriel's thigh gently, feeling the edges of his torn pants, stiffened with dried blood. He brushed over the area of the wound lightly with a damp cloth to remove some of the excess blood. He gently peeled the fabric of the pants away from the wound. Gabe gasped as he felt the cold of metal against his flesh. He looked to see that Friedrich was using a hunting knife to cut away as much of the fabric as possible. Friedrich gave him a comforting look before returning to his delicate work. Soon there was a large hole missing from the pants and Von Glower turned his attention to bathing the wound itself with water. He still kept his strokes gentle, but Gabriel grimaced all the same. After a few more passes with the wet towel, Friedrich patted the area dry and then sat back on his heels.

"I have to disinfect it with alcohol," he said. "I expect this will hurt quite a lot. I'm sorry." Gabriel braced himself for the pain as he heard Von Glower opening a bottle and the harsh smell of rubbing alcohol filled the room. The first touch of the wet gauze on his wound was cool, almost welcome. But then it began to burn and just kept on burning and spreading. Surely the bite couldn't be _that_ big, thought Gabe as he moaned through his clenched teeth. Friedrich continued to clean the wound, pressing deeper into the punctures apologetically as Gabe tried not to thrash too much.

Finally he was finished and Gabe relaxed into the pillow which he had been biting just a moment before. He heard the other man stand up and move briefly around the room. He came around the bed to the left side and began pulling at Gabriel's left boot. Startled, Gabe turned and glared at him.

"What are you doing now?"

"I need to bandage your wound, and I need to get these trousers off first."

"Oh, right. Okay." Von Glower continued working the left boot off and then crossed back to the other side and knelt on the bed once more to start work on the other boot. Gabriel's heart was racing again and he felt suddenly exposed and vulnerable with the Baron leaning over him. He studied the other man's profile. Friedrich had been reassuring and calming towards Gabriel, but did he seem worried? He was not an overly easy man to read, but Gabriel thought he was attempting to control some strong emotion, presumably related to Von Zell's death and the horror of the woods. He seemed to sense Gabe's eyes on him, for Friedrich looked up at him just then. Their eyes locked and held. He had no idea what expression was on his own face and he couldn't have named the look Friedrich was giving him. His body reacted to the gaze as prey does to a predator, his heart pounding and his breath quickening while he froze in place.

Von Glower broke the eye contact, looking down again at the wound on Gabe's thigh. Without looking up, he slid his hand up Gabriel's leg towards the button of his pants. Gabe watched as his slender fingers brushed Gabe's crotch and against his will, he sucked in a breath. Suddenly everything was flipped upside down. His pounding heart and his ragged breath weren't the products of fear, but of desire. He realized his own cock was half-hard and that discovery had made Friedrich look up, hand paused with fingertips barely touching it through the thick fabric. A long moment of silence filled the dark room. Friedrich finally pulled back his hand with a jerk and glanced up at Gabriel's face. But Gabe had turned his head and refused to make eye contact. He felt Von Glower's hand grasp the button of the pants and quickly and expertly unfasten them. He placed a hand on Gabe's back to help him raise up and he tugged the pants down and off as quickly as possible, careful not to touch the open wound on Gabe's right thigh. Gabe was thankful that, for once in his life, he had actually worn underwear that evening.

Friedrich proceeded to efficiently bandage Gabriel's thigh with rolls of gauze. Gabe kept his eyes closed and tried to focus on the pain of his wound instead of the pleasant throbbing slowly building in his cock. But try as he would he felt every accidental brush of Friedrich's fingers as a fiery brand that shot straight to his crotch, making him harder and harder. He knew Friedrich must be aware of his situation. His boxer shorts couldn't hide his arousal and his face burned with embarrassment. He desperately wanted Friedrich to touch him again and felt humiliated by his unnatural reaction to the situation. He did not know if Friedrich would be flattered or disgusted by his desire, but Gabriel hated his own vulnerability in this moment. He was no stranger to desire, but always liked to be in control of the when and the who. Unfortunately, his vulnerability and exposure seemed now to only increase his arousal.

He felt Friedrich sit back, finished binding the leg. Gabriel kept his face turned away, but felt the pressure of eyes on him. He finally steeled himself to meet the other man's eyes. But he wasn't prepared for Friedrich to be looking at him with such intense desire. Heat rushed through Gabriel's body, causing him to shudder involuntarily. The two men looked at each other for a moment, both breathing more and more heavily. The Baron let his hand fall to Gabriel's uninjured thigh, let his hand stroke the smooth, bare flesh. The touch felt hot on Gabe's skin and he bit his lip to keep back a moan.

Friedrich saw that and smiled, his usual confidence back in his movements as he slid his hand up to Gabe's hip and then to the waistband of his boxers. He looked a question at Gabriel, who nodded hastily. It was Friedrich's turn to bite his lip as he drew Gabriel's underwear down, over his arousal, and off his legs. Now Gabriel was truly exposed, truly at the other man's mercy. He felt the strangeness of being dressed on top, naked on bottom, with a fully clothed man kneeling above him. Friedrich seemed to drink in the sight in front of him for a moment before allowing himself to touch again. He lowered his body closer to the bed, looking up at Gabe's face as his hand ever-so-gently stroked his cock once.

Gabriel let his head fall back and gave a long, low moan. Friedrich responded by grasping Gabriel's cock more firmly in his hand and beginning to stroke him slowly. Gabriel let go several exclamations of pleasure and his hips began to rock in time with the hand stroking him. He could see Von Glower watching him, a smile never leaving his lips. After a while of this, Friedrich lowered his head to the other man's groin, his tongue extending to lick the very tip of his cock. Gabe gave a loud groan, a yes escaping him. Soon the Baron had taken him all the way in his mouth and was expertly licking his way up the shaft.

"Friedrich," Gabriel moaned. "Oh god, oh god." He felt Friedrich smile around his cock. Gabriel's hips were starting to jerk violently in time with Friedrich's movements and with one of these jerks, Gabe cried out with the sudden pain of his wound returning. Friedrich stopped and pulled back, shooting Gabriel a look of concern.

"Have I hurt you?" he demanded.

"No," Gabriel replied, shaking his head from side to side. "Don't stop. I just twitched the muscle too hard. Keep going." The Baron gave a growl in response to this command. He pressed a hand down into the crease of Gabriel's hip, holding him down so he couldn't harm himself. Then he lowered his mouth back to Gabe's cock, enveloping it again in warmth.

Regardless of his assurances, Gabriel's wound continued to throb now that he was once again aware of it. He rode the knife's edge between the pleasure Friedrich was giving him and the pain of his wound, pleasure and pain twisting around each other at times, causing Gabe to shout and moan. He was so far past the boundaries of his control that he lost himself completely in the sensations. He wasn't entirely certain if the deep, pleased growling was made by Friedrich or himself, or possibly both. He knew the high pitched cries were his though, as he reached his climax. Friedrich's mouth continued to enclose him as the thrusts of his hips slowed. He finally released Gabriel's cock, only to lick and lap at it, the crease of his thighs, and his hipbones. He planted a final kiss on his stomach before pushing himself up on his arms.

Gabe was struck again by the incongruity of seeing Friedrich fully dressed, neckcloth hardly even rumpled. He felt a surge of desire to rip off the Baron's clothes and devour what lay beneath. Instead he reached forward and grasped the back of Friedrich's head, pulling him close to kiss him. Gabriel poured all his desire and trembling pleasure into the kiss, tasting himself on the other man's tongue. Friedrich responded fervently, moving to lie beside Gabriel, lengthening the kiss into a slow exploration, something more tender than when it began.

When the kiss ended, Gabriel settled back against the pillows, Friedrich's arm draped across him. He looked at the other man, who smiled widely.

"You need your rest," Friedrich said, brushing a lock of hair out of Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel opened his mouth as if to protest, but the other man cut him off. "No, you're exhausted and you're injured. You need to sleep." Friedrich sat up and then stood. "I'll leave you alone so you can rest undisturbed." Gabriel considered denying this, but he was feeling awfully sleepy. In fact, he felt himself drifting off before Friedrich had even left the room. Just before everything went black, he felt the brush of Friedrich's lips against his forehead. "Schlaf gut, liebchen."

~~~~

When Gabriel next awoke, he was lying on the floor of the Huber farmhouse. He was feverish, his body was filled with pain, and the bite mark on his thigh burned like there was a fire in his flesh. He knew, instantly, what was wrong. He was Changing. He let loose a scream of pain and anger.

"Friedrich," he spit between his clenched teeth. "Bastard."


End file.
